charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Buckland Auction House
Buckland Auction House is an antique auction house that employed Prue Halliwell. She was employed there for a year and a half. During her time there, she was attacked by several demons and warlocks. History Rex and Hannah Prue worked as a specialist in identifying and authenticating auction pieces. She got her job from Rex Buckland (I've Got You Under My Skin), the son of the house's founder. What Prue didn't know was that a pair of warlocks working for the Source of All Evil had killed the real Rex, as well as co-boss Hannah Webster, in hopes of finding out whether Prue and her sisters were really the Charmed Ones. Freeing Matthew Tate They first tried to eliminate the Charmed Ones by tricking Prue into freeing Matthew Tate, a warlock cursed into a locket by the Charmed Ones' ancestor, Melinda Warren. However, the Charmed Ones, with Melinda's help, were able to curse Matthew back into the locket for eternity. The New Plan Rex and Hannah then hatched a new plan—framing Prue for stealing a tiara, and then blackmailing the sisters into giving up their powers in return for clearing Prue's name. However Prue, with the help of Piper and Phoebe, was able to trick Hannah into killing Rex. Prue, Piper and Phoebe were going to vanquish Hannah, but the Source vanquished Hannah instead for her failure (Wicca Envy). Rex and Hannah's Deaths Rex and Hannah's deaths revealed that they had skimmed millions of dollars in auction proceeds from Buckland's. With the house on the verge of collapse, a bank forced Buckland's into bankruptcy and sent Claire Pryce to run it. While Claire credited Prue with helping move over a million dollars in merchandise in one day, she nearly fired her when magical emergencies resulted in numerous unexcused absences. Mr. Cauldwell and Jack Sheridan Toward the end of the first season, Buckland's was sold to new owners, who installed a new vice president for the West Coast, Mr. Cauldwell. Shortly afterward, Internet auctioneer Jack Sheridan joins Buckland's. Prue was very annoyed at first at Jack's carefree personality, but he grew on her and they started dating. In the episode P3 H2O Prue says to Jack "I have worked at Buckland's for a year and a half now and in that time I have survived takeovers, near bankruptcy and superiors from hell that have tried to kill me." Prue Quits Her Job at Buckland's Four episodes later (Awakened) Prue quits her job at Buckland's because Jack and Mr. Cauldwell wanted to pass off a painting as a Monet when they knew it was really by someone else. The episode made her realize that life was something worth exploring. She broke off her relationship with Jack as well. She then pursued a career in photography. Morality Bites In Morality Bites when Prue traveled to the year of 2009 and found out that she owned Buckland's and used her office to store the Book of Shadows. It was kept in Prue's locked wall safe; presumably to protect herself and Piper from the witch hunters. In that reality, Prue operated the auction house with an iron fist, pushing an acquisition that would cause a large number of employees to lose their jobs as she managed to convince the board by saying "to hell with the little people". List of Employees *Prue Halliwell (Quit) *Jack Sheridan *Mr. Cauldwell *Claire Pryce *Rex Buckland (Killed) *"Rex Buckland" (Killed) *Hannah Webster (Killed) *"Hannah Webster" (Killed) *Tanya Parker *Jaime (Killed) *Alan Stanton *Phoebe Halliwell (Quit) *Monique *Joe Lyons *Anne (Alternate 2009) Gallery Bucklands2.jpg|The entrance to Buckland's Bucklands1.jpg|Buckland's from a low angle Bucklands3.jpg|Prue Halliwells Office Bucklands4.jpg|Mr Cauldwell, Jack Sheridan and Prue in a staff meeting 2x12-Prue.jpg|Prue tells Jack she quits Buckland Trivia thumb|The Buckland logo * The name Buckland comes from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raymond_Buckland Raymond Buckland], an English American writer on the subject of Wicca and the occult, and a significant figure in the history of Wicca, of which he is a High Priest in both the Gardnerian and Seax traditions. * The exterior of Buckland Auction House is actually the back of an Apartment Building known as the Renaissance Tower in Los Angeles. Buckland.JPG Buckland 2.JPG Category:Locations Category:Businesses Category:Pages needing attention